ysanaffandomcom-20200214-history
Kuragine
Life A little known about Kuragine’s childhood. Her parents are strict and religious was. She really loves hide and seek and eating. She was betrothed with Emperor Bradismus, emperor of Malnarr since she was born. This is to prevent Nyaan Empire expanding overseas. She was brainwashed to hate Nyaan Empire by her family and taught her Malnarr cultures like Marlienne Idos is the true Admiration and the master of Creator. Shanjian Kingdom was in heavy debt. Nyaan Empire agreed to help them even though Shanlis hates Nyaan gave them 300,000 kootings to help them them. Kingdom treaturer, Mabo, has a strong connection with Nyaanese and convince the king to end the hatred toward Nyaan. Princess Kuragine heard about this and want to visit Nyaan Empire sometime. “They helped out people, my father, why the hatred? Our economy was on the rise again!” The Malnarr was not happy about Nyaan supporting Shanlis so they sent in troops to stop them. Malnarr made Shanlis boycott Nyaanese products and told the Shanlis King that those act of kindness was only a stunt to make them defenseless. Nyaan withdrew her troops and rations back. As a result, Shanlis started becoming more impoverished. Not only that, Malnarr starts taxing them, converting them and drafting them. Princess Kuragine told her sick father her plan, he agreed yet worried. So She and Mabo went to Nyaan Empire for help. Kuragine realized Nyaan was not that bad after all. She met the newly crowned emperor, Bluemoon. Mabo told the emperor to send troop and 3 million kootings exchange Kuragine to be his concubine until her Marriage to Bradismus. Bluemoon rejected taking Kuragine as a concubine since concubinage was prohibited and it was look down in the emperor ranks , yet willing to help to prevent Shanlis being took over by Malnarr. War began between Malnarr and Nyaan in Shanlis. The Shanjian was split into two factions, one fight for Nyaan and one fight for Malnarr. Kuragine’s next plan is to go back to her motherland and agreed to marry Bradismus and promise him to stop attacking Nyaan Empire for a while. Bluemoon was worried that Kuragine might not return and the war become a worthless. Before the wedding, Kuragine have a choice, to marry Bradismus to stop the war but he will take over the Shanlis or hide in Nyaan to preserve her people but the war goes on. She choose down the ladder because she doesn’t like her people to be extinct. She escaped that night. The war didn’t took that long and Nyaan empire with the Shanlis was the victor. Months later, Bluemoon proposed to her. She agreed. Regnant When her father passed away, she was the crowned queen of Shanlis. Bluemoon suggest that she will be his co-ruler. Some Nyaanese disagreed. This also made the Shanlis more Autonomous than the other Kingdoms which made more the Empire disorganized and made the kings furious. As a result, thr kings failed to send their troops to Nyaan when Bluemoon reconquest Terrax. Death As she grew old, she becoming more insane and delirious. Then she went missing for two years. Haepalin gave up the search and assumed she was dead. 5 years later, They found a skeletal remains on top of Mt. Shanjia that assumed to be her. Haepalin also added that this is where Bluemoon proposed to Kuragine many years ago. Haepalin was so devastated. Haepalin privately buried her somewhere in the mountain. She’s the only one who knew the exact spot and is not known until this day. “It was so depressing to see my own mother suffer like that” — Haepalin Legacy Mt. Shanjia, the tallest mountain in Shanjian Kingdom, was renamed after her. The biggest hospital in Nyaan were most of the Nyaanese royalties were born was named after her. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Nyaanese